Pacific Rim: Rise of the Ultra Guardian
by ClearwingYuta
Summary: A young man, fan of the Ultraman franchise, is sent to another world to help humanity against mosnters known as Kaijuu. He is not alone in this quest for humankind's future.
1. Prologue

**Pacific Rim : Rise of an Ultra guardian**

 **Hello, this is my first story. I'm honestly nervous about writing something myself instead of reading other authors work. Anyways, being a fan of Ultraman and Pacific Rim inspired me to do this. Now, onto the story.**

 **Prologue: Awakening**

….

Darkness….

It was everything that I could see. When I woke up, I couldn't feel my body, my arms nor my legs.

My eyes, I wasn't able to feel if they were open or closed.

I couldn't breath with my nose or mouth, despite my lungs not hurting.

It was so strange….

This feeling….

"Ah, it seems you finally have awakened from your slumber." A voice suddenly calls me, it sounded ancient and held some sort of authority. I focus in the direction of the voice's source.

 **Insert BGM: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky - Welcome to the world of Pokémon!**

Suddenly, the darkness disappears and the scenery is quickly enveloped for several colors that constantly change. **(A/N: Imagine the quiz area in the start of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky)** I became shocked upon realizing that the one that addressed me wasn't human.

The mysterious being had some sort of silver mask with red round eyes, a metallic beard and a crow, both silver. He possessed some sort of golden protection in his upper torso and shoulders, sustaining a gray cape that is red inside. Red round jewels that are used like buttons for his "suit", that is gray in the area of his torso, purple in the arms and legs with golden details. Long silver gloves with with white fur and boots of the same color that also possessed golden parts near his knees. Lastly, he had an emblem with the form of Shine Sprite of Super Mario Sunshine in the abdomen area. The circular area is red instead of golden and had the letter K instead of the black eyes. There was no doubt, this was Ultraman King.

I couldn't believe a character of a Japanese superhero franchise that I saw alongside Kamen Rider since I was 10 years old and from then couldn't stop watching was standing right in front of me. I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything. I also soon noticed that he wasn't alone.

Standing in his left was another Ultraman, he was donned in a completely silver armor, had a metallic face with a simple closed mouth, round eyes like King's but white instead of red and a short mohican that most of his kind presented. He had attached to his back a pair of metallic wings. In his chest there was scarlet crystal in the form of shield, his Color Timer, the item Ultraman had in their chest used to show their energy/stamina. This was Ultraman Noa, another character of the franchise.

In King's right was the 3rd of this unusual trio. His head and upper torso were totally silver and metallic. His eyes were yellow and were more squared in comparison to the other two. He has a green circular jewel in the center of his forehead and also had what could be considered two mohicans that were diagonally attached to his head. They were his Eye-Sluggers, weapons that he usually take off from his head to cut his enemies or to perform one of his special attacks. In the center of his chest was his Color Timer that had a elliptical form. The rest of his body was divided in blue,middle torso and arms, and red,bottom torso and legs, respectively. Finally, there was a brace in his left wrist. It was the Ultimate Aegis, it endorned this Ultra Warrior in an armor that he received from Noa to defeat his nemesis, the dark Ultraman, Belial. This being was Ultraman Zero, one of the most popular heroes of the franchise.

Once I finished inspecting them a thought occurred. How I ended here? Am I hallucinating? Am I dead? But, as if reading my mind, Zero said:

"Don't worry your not hallucinating nor is dead." This relaxed me.

"We called you ourselves, young man. We need your help" This time King said.

My help? But why me? Noa then said:

"We were observing you for some time, you used to be a selfish and heartless person. You used to fight and cause trouble for everyone, especially your family. But after experiencing some near death experiences, you saw the importance of the bonds you shared with your family and how your parents and siblings worked and prayed hard to save your life. You gradually started to change and became in good terms with them. But that wasn't all, you also connected with other people."

Wow, how much of my life they saw?

"From little actions to bigger ones. Helping a little girl find her parents, making a classmate overcome the death of someone important to them and even convincing a bank robber to turn himself. I couldn't believe that someone young like you really existed. "

This wasn't something that I should be gloating, I just learned that you can make a great difference in a person's life even with the simplest of the actions. But I felt a bit happy that someone praised me, especially a superhero that I liked.

Zero then spoke: " Back to the topic, would you accept our request?"

I was about to say yes when I remembered that I couldn't speak.

"Oh right! We were in a hurry and only brought your soul here." He added.

They showed me through some energy mirror that I was just a blue ball floating in this strange place in front of them.

"But we can still hear your thoughts , so don't worry about it. Anyways, are you sure? Although you won't have to worry about your family, since time there flows faster in comparison to your world, we have no idea how much time you will end spending away from your home."

Right, here's the drawback. At least I hope everybody don't take much notice of my absence.

"Also, to help you, we will give a boost to your body. You will be stronger and faster than average humans, possessing a higher tolerance to pain too. You will also be given an item of your choice to become an Ultraman that you know, except the 3 of us. The 3 minutes limit to fight will also be removed and you will be forced of your transformation only if you take more damage than what your body will be capable of supporting the moment you be engaged in a battle. So, what is your answer? This will not be easy."

...

….

…...

I thought and thought, and some sort of digital monitor appeared in front of me asking:

 **Would you like to save a world? YES/NO**

The options were in blue and red respectively

I thought about the Yes option and the monitor disappeared. I also knew whose powers I would like to use.

No turning back now. I hope Mom, Dad and my little siblings forgive me for going to some other dimension place for who knows how long.

King then spoke:

"I see you made your choice. Remember this, young man. You will not only fight giant monsters. And your new power will also eventually awaken the moment you need it. Now, look over that direction and focus in the light. Good luck."

The ancient being of light pointed towards a light that resembled a shining star in the night. It started to shine so intensely that I was being enveloped in its rays that came towards me. It gave a feeling of comfort, it was warm and welcoming.

And then my vision faded to darkness….

 **Now that we ended with the prologue, the main character will enter in action in the next chapter. Which Ultraman he is going to become? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **I didn't described the protagonist but he will be properly introduced in the next chapter.**

 **See you next chapter**


	2. Chapter 1 - Brand New World

**Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of Pacific Rim: Rise of the Ultra Guardian. We will finally see our MC engaging in a fight against one of the Kaijus. He will also be properly shown, although his personal life is still going to be revealed slowly. Now onto the story.**

 **Pacific Rim: Rise of the Ultra Guardian**

 **Chapter 1: Brand new world. First battle!**

When I woke up, I saw that I was in some back alley that I didn't recognized. But more than that, I was finally able to feel that I had my body back. The capacity to walk, touch things and breath. I was physically human again, it still felt strange to had my soul separated from my body.

I looked upon what I was dressed and saw myself in a white short sleeved shirt, blue jeans and a pair of red sneakers. I had short black hair arranged in a tuft. My asian traits were visible and I was 18 old years old. Back to my old self, William Yuta Oki.

* * *

I decided to explore where the heck I was and soon discovered that I was in Japan, Tokyo. The year was 2025, there wasn't much difference in comparison to the structures of my world. People were mindlessly taking care of their lives, like a couple and their little daughter just spending their time together. It kinda made me miss my family, but since I agreed with this I won't go back until I finish my task.

I later found out that the threat this world was experiencing is an invasion from aliens of another dimension. They would send monsters through a dimensional rift that they opened in the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Funny thing they were called Kaiju, just like in the Ultraman series.

I also learned that the governments from many countries decided to unite to combat these creatures by making their own monsters: the iron giants called Yeagers. I was impressed with the people of this world leaving their differences aside to create these machines.

However, I soon discovered a problem, the Yeagers were slowly losing control over the sea creatures. And with the government deciding that they were no longer useful, they had the brilliant idea of creating walls to stop these monsters from reaching the continents.

The Wall of Life? I sighed. That was the stupidest idea I ever thought they would come up with to deal with these monsters. And then, would things be like Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan where people live trapped, away and ignorants until they somehow finally destroy those structures?

Suddenly, I heard people screaming and running for their lives as if something very frightening was coming towards where they came from. I ran to the opposite direction and soon discovered the source of their fears.

It was a Kaiju. A Kaiju was already wreaking havoc in the city. In my first day in this new universe, world, plane of existence, etc.

It looked nothing like the monsters from the Ultraman franchise. Its skin was gray, sharp jaw, the head looked like a double headed axe, its eyes were blue, it walked on its four legs and it was attacking and destroying everything in front of it. This monster clearly showed distaste for the human race and wished for nothing more than our extinction.

Before I went towards the monster, I noticed a little girl crying. Probably 10 years from her appearance.

Wait….

She seems familiar…..

Hold on, she was the one that I saw before! Where are her parents!? Was she separated from them during this mayhem!?

As soon as I approached her I could take a better look at her and soon understood why she was crying.

She was wearing a blue jacket with a white t-shirt with blue stripes passing horizontally, a white skirt and red shoes. She had black short hair and brown eyes like most asians. But what really brought my attention was that there were splashes of blood in her that clearly wasn't her's.

I searched around for what could probably have given them to her and soon I noticed a large piece of concrete that probably came from a destroyed building and I found the source of the blood.

Under the damaged structure was a pool of blood and in the center of it was a pair of arms, ,clearly from a man and a woman, with rings in their fingers.

No…

It was her parents, they were probably smashed by the concrete while the family was running from the monster. Unfortunately only the little girl is alive.

No matter how many times I see a corpse in the movies, seeing one closely in real life is really horrible. It was a saddening scene and one would feel some dizziness and a sensation of vomit or even pass out from the shock if they weren't withstand it.

But I couldn't worry about this right now, the Kaiju was coming towards us and we couldn't afford to lose time standing here. I approached the girl, grabbed her and hurriedly ran away from the evil fiend as fast as I could. The girl's safety was depending from me and I noticed that we were the only ones very close to the monster. Everybody else in the area already evacuated or were dead.

* * *

Thanks to my somewhat enhanced agility, we were soon in a considerably long distance away from the monster, but still unable to reach the other people that were already in some safeplace.

Well, I guess this is it.

I put the girl in the ground and told her:

"Listen, no matter what happens, keep running and don't look behind. Wakkata?"

"But what about you, onii-chan?" She asked me, scared that I probably wouldn't come with her.

"Daijoubu, I have to go back to see if nobody else was left behind." I lied to her with a soft smile.

"But this is crazy, the monster is coming this way very soon."

I simply gave her a smile and ran in the direction of the Kaiju ignoring her pleas to not go back through the path we escaped from that abomination.

I was now in front of the Kaiju. Now was the moment, I couldn't hesitate.

Unfortunately, there was no Yeager nearby to fight this creature and protect the city.

I was honestly afraid and visibly shaking. This monster could easily stomp on me just as if I was an ant.

But I couldn't ran away. This creature needed to be destroyed before it killed more people.

As much as cliche as my next line was, all I could say was:

"I won't let you harm anybody else. I will put an end to you for once and all, konoyaro!"

As if on cue, my chest suddenly started to emit some kind of light and I was soon enveloped on it. The light was becoming bigger and bigger becoming as tall as the kaiju. I was surprised and the only thing I could do was scream:

"Whoaaaa! Ahhhh!"

* * *

People were still running from the Kaiju attack and following the orders of the local authorities to evacuate the city when a giant pillar of light was forming next to the Kaiju making everybody suddenly stop and pay attention to it.

"What is that!?"

"Hikari!? Is this some attack of the Kaiju!?'

"What is going?"

These were the only things that the civilians and local law force could say at the moment.

What appeared when the light dissipated was definitely not what they were expecting.

* * *

 _ **Pan Pacific Defense Corps/ PPDC HQ**_

People where currently working in what could be considered an operation's room of some military base. In this room worked many staff related to the Pan Pacific Defense Corps or PPDC for short.

The PPDC is an organization founded by the United Nations. The Defense Corps represents an international alliance of twenty-one countries across the Pacific Rim, bound together by the shared goal of containing, combating and eliminating the Kaiju.

Right now, the staff was worried with the Kaiju attack in Tokyo. The was no Yeager ready to be deployed at the moment and everybody was worried about the people that were currently running for their lives there.

Overseeing the operation was a black man with moustache and short black hair. He was in a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt under it with a black tie around it. This man was Stacker Pentecost, the official with the marshall rank and was chiefly at the head of all operations concerning Jaeger deployments and liaisons with the United Nations.

He was accompanied by a Japanese woman in her early twenties. She had black hair in a bob cut hairstyle with blue with blue streaks in both sides. She was in black suit and skirt **( A/N: I really don't know how to describe her clothes when she first met Raleigh)**. She was Mako Mori.

"What's the current situation in Japan?" Stacker asked Tendo Choi, the man responsible for overseeing major operations related to the deployment of Yearges in the missions.

Tendo was an American of Chinese-Peruvian origin in his early thirties. He has brown hair slicked to the backside and brown eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue long shirt with the sleeves rolled to the ankle, a red bowtie and red suspenders. He is the eyes and ears of their missions, typically responsible for naming and classifying the Kaiju as they emerge from the Breach.

"Sir, the situation there is not good, we are presencing a Category IV Kaiju attacking the city. If we don't hurry the damage will be beyond repairs." Tendo said slightly worried.

Stacker was mentally cursing. There wasn't any Yeager ready to be deployed yet and things looked very bad in Tokyo. He could only hope that the Japanese could somehow survive until help arrived.

He and Mako were witnessing the destruction through a TV stationed in the room.

'May God look over them until help arrives.' He mentally prayed.

As if on cue….

A big pillar of light appeared in front of the Kaiju, surprising everybody that was watching the events unfolding in the city.

"Sir! I am detecting a signal of another lifeform as big as the Kaiju in that pillar!" Tendo called him worried.

"Another Kaiju!?" This time Mako asked.

"No, that's the thing. I can't identify what is going on with the machines. They aren't considering it as a Kaiju."

"What!?" This time Stacker asked.

They continued watching until the light eventually dispersed. What appeared from it was definitely something they didn't expected.

* * *

When I recovered from the light, I noticed that I was still standing in front of the Kaiju. The only difference being that now we had similar heights. Surprised I looked around and saw through a reflex that a building formed and saw that my appearance changed.

I was no longer human. I became an Ultraman. I had blue and red colors around my body and there was a yellow band that circled around my upper torso and shoulders. I had the signature color timer in my chest and the rest of my body was gray where it wasn't either red or blue. In my head was crystal in a diamond shape that a certain Ultraman had. No doubt, I became Ultraman Dyna Flash Type.

While I was wanting to be in awe at what I had become, I remembered that I had a Kaiju to fight. It was examining me, trying to understand what was in front of it.

It then charged in my direction. I made a battle stance and charged at it. I dodged one of its claws attacks and punched it in the face. It then retaliated scratching my right leg. It hurts, but i ignored the pain and continued to fight it.

I managed to push it into one of the buildings but then it used a tail that I hadn't noticed before and slapped me throwing my body into another one.

Damm monster.

I approach it again and punch him straight in the face, giving me proper time to take his tail and cut it off with a energy blade that I made with my right arm.

How's that, bakemono?!

He somehow recovers and bites my left shoulder.

Argh! This freaking hurts!

I then decided to retaliate by pressing my thumbs inside this bastard eyes while holding its head. It was certainly effective as it was screaming in pain.

We continued exchanging blows, both of us being extremely tired. While I didn't have any visibles injuries like the Kaiju,that had part of its head missing thanks to another blade attack I made with my arms, I noticed that my color timer was blinking in red, meaning that I should finish this as soon as possible.

I closed my hands, put them together and used them to throw the monster away in the direction of another building.

I gathered the rest of my energy to execute the signature move of the Ultramen, the Specium Ray. Energy appeared around me. I made a "+" signal with my arms and fired it at the Kaiju and realized Dyna's version of the Specium Ray, the Solgent Ray. An electric blue energy appeared from the pose and hit the monster, making it instantly explode in a matter of instants and scattering its remnants around the area.

*Pant, pant, pant.*

I did it!. I actually did it! I killed a Kaiju!

But I feel so tired….

My body suddenly started to be enveloped in light and I felt my body becoming lighter….

* * *

Nobody at the PPDC could believe in what they just witnessed.

A giant appeared out of nowhere from a pillar of light and after defeating the Kaiju, it disappeared again through the same way he appeared.

"Sir!"

Pentecost regains his posture after Choi calls him.

"What's the situation?" He asks the technician.

"The Kaiju was eliminated. And the signal of the giant also disappeared. What should we do now?"

This battle was definitely unexpected and picked the curiosity of everybody present. What was that giant? It had unbelievable abilities that managed to tear apart the Kaiju. But more importantly, what happened to it?

* * *

"Kuso~, this hurts so much…."

Once the light subdued, I came back to normal.

However, since this was my first battle I actually received more damage than I actually expected. My clothes weren't shattered but I had some bruises in my body from the blows that I received while I was fighting the Kaiju.

But this didn't matter, humanity survived today and hopefully nobody died while I was fighting. Now I should probably find someone to help me. Although moving will be a bit hard considering my current state.

"Sugoi!"

Ah? That voice seems familiar….

"You beat that bad Kaiju, onii-chan! It was so incredible!"

The little girl from before! Wait, she actually saw me becoming Dyna? Oh crap!

"What are you doing here, bakayaro! I told you to keep running towards the other survivors! Don't you know how dangerous things were here!?" Without thinking twice, I yelled angrily at her.

She then seems to be on the verge of crying. Oh no.

"But… I…. I was worried about you, onii-chan. You were running towards the monster. There was no way somebody else could have been still left behind! Gomennasai"

She was actually worried about me and knew that me possibly searching for others where the monster was destroying things was suicide …

I kinda feel bad now…

I sort of try to soften my expressions and gave her a weak smile.

"Warui, I was planning to fight the Kaiju, I couldn't let him approach the evacuation areas and the safe places."

She calmly nods and the asks me:

"Are you some kind of hero?"

"You could say that." I reply trying to be on my feets, something that was hard at the moment.

"Ah, let me help you." She approached me and helps me stay standing.

"Arigatou, kimi no name wa?" I ask for her name while we slowly walk away from here.

"Watashi wa Mayu. Onii-chan wa?" She asks for mine.

"Ore wa Yuta, Oki Yuta. Yoroshiku." I properly greet her with a smile and she does the same to me. I should probably use my middle name now since she might find my first name a bit odd and explain to her later.

I am really tired right now and wanted to rest in a proper place. I will discuss about my powers and help her find relatives that will take care of her later. All in due time.

 **Ending theme (Kimi Dake Wo Mamoritai/ Only You Do I Wish to Protect, Fumiaki Nakajima, Ultraman Dyna Ending 1)**

 **Aozora ga aru kagiri kaze wa toki wo hakobu yo/ (I'll carry on time's wind as long as there is a blue sky)**

 **Yuuki ga aru kagiri yume wa kanarazu kanau yo/ (As long as there is courage my dreams will come true)**

 **Namida ga afureru mama Hey! (Hey!) Hey! (Hey!) hashiridase/ (My tears are tears overflowing, Hey! Hey! Begin to run!)**

 **Akai chiheisen no kanata ashita ga aru no sa/ ( Is there a tomorrow beyond the red horizon?)**

 **Dare yori mo nani yori mo kimi dake wo mamoritai/ (** **Only you do I wish to protect more than anyone)**

 **Itsu made mo doko made mo kimi dake wo mamoritai/ (** **More than anything, anywhere, for eternity, I only wish to protect you)**

 **Wow wow wow sakebou sekai wa owaranai/ (And I shout Wow Wow Wow Wow the world won't end)**

 **Here was chapter 1 of the story. My MC choose to become Dyna. I used this Ultraman because I think he isn't used so much for other Ultraman fanfics. I couldn't use the New Generation ones like Orb or Geed because they have a lot of forms and there is no way I would have enough fights for the forms with them. The first chapters will be happening before and during the time Stacker recruits Raleigh.**

 **See You Next Time**


	3. Chapter 2: Red Type - Strength of will

**Hello! Welcome to the second chapter of Pacific Rim: Rise of the Ultra Guardian.**

 **In this chapter, Yuta/Dyna will make use of his type change ability to defeat one of the Kaijus.**

* * *

 **Pacific Rim: Rise of the Ultra Guardian**

 **Chapter 2: Red form - Strength of the will**

It's been a week after my fight against a Kaiju of this Earth. Needless to say, I clearly still neededto get used to fight as an Ultraman before engaging another Kaiju.

Mayu helped me get to the nearest hospital so I could treat my wounds. Once I quickly recovered, much to the shock of the staff since all I needed was one night of rest, I decided to sort my priorities.

Finding a place to live, manage to earn a stable source of income and what to do with s certain little girl that wouldn't stop following after me like a lost puppy.

I wasn't able to make Mayu stop following me. I tried to persuade her, telling that I was walking in a dangerous path and that she could get killed. But she still insisted in going after me. She even threatened of exposing my identity as Dyna if I didn't take her even though I knew she wouldn't be successful in exposing me now.

In the end, she somehow convinced me and I take care of her now.

After I helped her recover and give a proper burial to what was left of her parents, I discovered that the little girl didn't have any other relatives that could take care of her.

Sure, I could have just tossed her at an orphanage or some shelter to look after her.

But in the end, I couldn't find myself doing that. Perhaps it was because she remembered my siblings when they were little. I remember that I needed to look after them sometimes when mom and dad were really busy with work.

I sure hope to not deal with this world's security agencies and only with the Kaijus. Since this is real life, I doubt that there would be a kind organization like Super GUTS that wouldn't look at me 100% as humanity's enemy.

* * *

 **PPDC HQ - Communications Room**

 **(General Point of View)**

Several officers, technicians and members of the anti-Kaiju organization were watching a screen in front of them.

A replay of the fight between Ultraman Dyna and the Category IV Kaiju that recently attacked Tokyo.

"Shuwatch!" Dyna performed the **Solgent Ray** , hitting the Kaiju with it and completely annihilating the monster.

No matter how many times they watched it, many still couldn't believe at how this new unidentified giant managed to fire a beam powerful enough to disintegrate the monster.

The video ended and everybody went their ways to continue their current tasks.

As for Stacker, he was pondering on what the future keep in store for the world now with the addition of this new fighter, the giant of light. His guts telling him that they would see this giant again very soon.

"Sir, are you okay?" Tendo asked as he approached the marshall

"Tendo, tell me, what do you think of that giant?" Stacker asked, curious about Dyna.

"I honestly didn't expect something like him to appear and kill the Kajiu. Perhaps he is in our side? He doesn't seem to be the aline's work." The marshall raised an eyebrow to him with that statement.

"And what if he isn't?"

"Then we are really screwed, sir. That giant definitely didn't come from the ocean. And if he manages to just pop up like the last time and really turns to be humanity's enemy, we won't be able to deal with him." Tendo replied with a grimm expression.

"And the Wall of Life will be completely useless against the likes of him." Stacker added with a darker tone.

Sighing, the leader of the PPDC prepared to leave the room. He would need to have a long discussion with the United Nations.

"Let's go, Choi. At least we have a reason now as to why we must continue with the Yeager Program since the wall will now be useless." Tendo soon began to follow after Stacker.

* * *

 **At some small and simple apartment in Tokyo**

"Here, Mayu." I placed a plate of curry in front of her.

"Arigatou, Onii-chan. Itadakimasu!" She said happily as she began to eat the meal I prepared for her.

We were in a table, peacefully enjoying some curry that I prepared for both of us. And now she sees me as a big brother figure.

I see her eating now with a happy expression, but I can't help but feel that it is forced sometimes. And it hurts my heart so much to see and hear her sometimes crying in the middle of the night, calling for her parents.

I won't let the Kaijus take any more lives. I swear….

I briefly clenched my fists while she wasn't looking and pulled a certain brown stone-like item from my pocket pants.

It had a rectangular-like shape and the face of Ultraman Dyna carved in it. This was the Reflasher, the device I needed to use in order to become Ultraman Dyna.

After my first fight, I found the Reflasher in my pants' pocket. I was really amazed that I had the object now in my possession.

"Onii-chan. What is that?" Mayu asks me innocently, pointing to the Reflasher, noticing it for the first time.

I softened my expression and proceeded to explain to her with a smirk.

"This, Mayu, is the Reflasher." I began.

"The Reflasher?" She repeated, tilting her head.

"Yes. This is what allows me to turn into Ultraman Dyna."

"Ehhh? Really? Can I see it?" She asked me, interested.

"Sure. Here." I gave the object to her and proceeded to explain to her how it would only work with me and when I wa in the right state of mind. Wishing to use it to help others and not for self gain.

After the meal and washing the dishes, we decided to watch some TV to pass the time.

What I certainly didn't expect to hear once I turned the TV on was the following:

"Breaking News. A Kaiju is attacking San Francisco. It is slowly approaching the recently reformed GOlden Gate bridge, walking through the ocean's water." A newsman announced.

As if on cue, the TV showed a live feed about the monster's attack and of it slowly approaching the huge red bridge. And it seemed that there would be not enough time for the people still there to escape.

Gaining a determined look, I knew it was time to act:

"I have to go, Mayu. But I will be back soon, okay?" I promised her, making a gentle expression to her.

"Please, be safe." She said, concerned, before hugging me. I returned the gesture, patted her head and slowly stood up.

I thrust the Reflasher into the air, it then unfolds and the jewel concealed within the the Ultra device snaps open 180 degrees before emitting a bright, purplish light that envelops me.

"Dyna!" I shouted.

 **[Insert Ultraman Dyna's rising scene]**

* * *

 **PPDC HQ**

 **(General Point of View)**

Everybody was preparing to deal with the Kaiju rampaging on San Francisco. Some were worried that what happened there in 2013 might happen again.

The mental image of seeing the bridge again was flashing through most of the personnel minds.

"Dammit! How long will it take for the Yeager to be deployed!?" Stacker asked ,frustrated.

Tendo and Mako were next to him, watching the monster slowly approaching the bridge.

"Will 'he' appear again?" Mako asked curious. A part inside of her wanted 'him' to appear and help the people, but the other….

As if on cue….

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

"Sir! I'm picking another energy signature!" Tendo called Stacker.

The Marshall and Mako approached the technician and verified with him what the scanners were saying.

"What it is?" Stacker demanded.

"Sir, it's _'him'_." Tendo explained.

" _Him_!?"

The three turned to a screen showing the Kaiju approaching the bridge when suddenly, they spotted something huge in the sky approaching the monster in a high velocity.

"Holy shit…." Someone exclaimed.

The figure revealed to be none other than Ultraman Dyna - Flash Type, quickly approaching the monster.

"Shuwatch!" The Ultra shouted before giving a high kick in the Kaiju's face and making it stumble back into the water.

* * *

 **San Francisco - Golden Gate Bridge**

 ***Splash!***

I landed on the ocean, splashing huge amounts of water and entered in fighting stance against the Kaiju in front of me.

"Look! What is that!?"

"It's the giant that appeared in Tokyo!"

All the civilians that were still trying to escape from the bridge stopped to observe me. Soon, some of them also began to pull their phones to film or take pictures of me.

I analyzed the Kaiju in front of me and noticed how it greatly resembles the one that first attacked this bridged in 2013, the Trespasser. The difference was that it now had some blue tribal markings around its body and looked more buffed than its predecessor.

"Grauur!" It roared and charged against me.

* * *

 **With the PPDC**

"Breaking News! It is unbelievable! The mysterious giant that appeared last time in Tokyo appeared once again here, in San Francisco, and is now fighting the Kaiju that appeared near the Golden Gate bridge."

A reporter commented from a helicopter that was filming the fight, while flying above the huge red bridge. She looked down with the cameraman and both saw that Ultraman Dyna and the Kaiju started to exchange blow between themselves.

"He really appeared again." Tendo commented with a sense of relief as some shared his opinion.

"But is he really an ally?" Mako asked aloud, next to him.

* * *

 **Back to the fight**

"Argh!" I was pushed back a bit by a bite from the monster in my left shoulder.

I then pushed him back in the eye and made him retreat.

I was about to continue retaliating when this bastard suddenly decided to ignore me and went towards the civilians that were still present in the bridge.

"Ahhh!" Some of them decided to run even faster with the fear that the Kaiju could grab them very soon

"No!" I mentally shouted and made a cartwheel to approach him.

Before he managed to touch the bridge, I delivered a quick kick in his stomach and made him fell in the water again.

At this, people started to cheer to me while the monster looked even more pissed to me.

"Grr….." It growled.

"Damn…. This one looks tougher than the last one. If I used my energy attacks to tear him apart, I would still use a lot of it to take him down and I might not end having enough to get back to Mayu." I thought.

As if on cue….

 ***Color Timer blinking***

"Shit. My energy is almost gone, huh? In that case…."

"Ha!" I shouted as I crossed my arms into a X-pose.

With this, the crystal in my forehead began to shine strongly, bliding the Kaiju and everybody else nearby.

"Ah! What is this light!?" I heard somebody yell.

When the light died down, the yellow band in my chest, the Dyna Tector, was gone. Alongside it, the blue color in my body also disappeared. My body was became mainly red with the exception of my head. I changed myself to Ultraman Dyna - Strong Type.

* * *

 **With the PPDC**

 **(General Point of View)**

"What the hell!" Someone yelled.

"Did he just changed his color? But why!?" Another commented.

Meanwhile, Stacker, Mako and Choi focused on what the giant would do now.

* * *

 **Back to the fight**

 _ **BGM: Ultraman Dyna- Strong Type Theme**_

I approached the Kaiju and managed to lift him with the extra strength I had in this form.

"Ha!" I shouted and threw him to far away of the Golden Gate bridge while the civilians looked at me with their mouths agape in shock.

Next, I jumped high in the air and concentrated energy in my right leg as I prepared to deliver a drop kick to the bastard.

"Kurae(Take that)!" I mentally shouted.

As soon as the monster got up, he was immediately received with my kick into the top of its head.

 ***Crack!***

The kick was so powerful that I think I managed to break his skull in the inside as his face was now pretty much disfigured and blue blood was dripping from the top of this fucker's

head.

"Grarr…." It muttered weakçy and cried in pain. I could feel for that it now had fear present in its eyes.

Fear that something stronger than him could kill him easily.

And to confirm this assumption, this bastard decide to trun away and started to run away from me.

"Oh no, we're not done here, you freaky bastard!" I thought as i managed to grab him from the tail and ripped it from him.

"Kyahhh!" It cried again in pain.

"Time to finish this!" I thought as I prepared to deliver a finishing blow to this monster.

I gathered energy in my body and unleashed a large burst of energy from my arm.

" **Garnate Bomber!** " I shouted as sphere of energy went towards the Kaiju.

The attack managed to rip straight through the monster's body, leaving a perfect hole through whatever part is hit. In this case, it was its chest.

"Graurr.." The monster cried weakly once again, before falling into the water and exploding.

 ***Boom!***

 _ **BGM ends**_

…...

" ***Sigh*** " I mentally sighed in relief, happy that it was over, that I won and that thankfully nobody got injured today.

* * *

 **(General Point of View)**

 **With the PPDC**

"My God…." Choi commented, still not believing in what everybody just witnessed.

"What is him?" Stacker added, impressed but also terrified of the combat abilities of Dyna.

"What are you? And just how strong are you?" Mako thought as she stared the red giant that stood proudly in the huge screen everybody used to watch the fight.

* * *

 ***Color Timer blinking strongly***

With things done, there was just one more thing I needed to do before leaving San Francisco.

"..." I calmly approached the Golden Gate bridge and noticed how quiet it was. There were milions of eyes stargin back to me. Some in awe and others in fear that I might attack next.

"As I thought… The public is still not sure of my side." I mentally tought as i pondered what to do next.

"Hmmmm….. Wait…. I know!"

To quickly ease the tension, I decided to one thing to assure them that I was not a threat: A V-sign with my right hand.

Moments later, the silence disappeared and everyone started to cheer in joy now that the monster was gone and I 'showed' that I was not humanity's enemy.

And so, I nodded to them and made a two-finger salute before turning my back to them as I began to fly away from them.

My red figure disappeared in the horizon as still heard people thanking me for protecting them and the bridge.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - End**

 **Here was chapter 2 of the story.**

 **Nothing else to say other than that I wanted to make use of Ultraman Dyna Strong Type.**

 **While the public opinion will start to be in favor of Yuta/Dyna, the PPDC and the government are still unsure of what to say of him.**

* * *

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


	4. Chapter 3: Blue form - Creating miracles

**Hello! Welcome to the third chapter of Pacific Rim: Rise of the Ultra Guardian.**

 **As requested by** **Y-2013** **, Ultraman Dyna will be identified as** **Unidentified Humanoid Titan (UHT)** **by the PPDC until they find out Yuta's real identity. It sounds cool, so thanks, Y-2013.**

 **And also, the MC's name is** **Oki Yuta** **. Not Ota Yuki or whatever else you people have written. :/**

 **Plz, don't write it wrong again in the reviews….**

 **And it's time for Ultraman Dyna - Miracle Type to appear!**

 **Now onto the story.**

* * *

 **Pacific Rim: Rise of the Ultra Guardian**

 **Chapter 3: Blue form - Creating miracles**

After I returned home, Mayu told to me to look to the TV as the public seemed to be praising me for helping against the Kaiju in San Francisco.

We both sat at the couch while Mayu pulled her knees close and hugged them as she waited for me to turn on the TV.

I turned on the television and the channel I was tuned into was showing a debate on Ultraman Dyna and how I had been protecting the world.

During the last fight, most of the Jaeger pilots had been unable to reach the place in time and were being heavily criticized.

Really? They aren't at fault here. Even if the Jaeger may take some time to be deployed, they are still doing their best to protect people and this world as well. Not only the pilots, but the mechanics, technicians and scientists as well.

These TV guys really are a bunch of fools sometimes.

"Who is this giant? This silver being has been protecting our world from the Kaijus and yet nobody knows anything about him. How do we know if he's really protecting us?"

"This giant is obviously God trying to protect us. He has heard our prayers and obviously sent down an Angel to help us!"

This part sickens me because next I heard that people started to form a cult praising me, as if I really was God. It just felt so wrong in my opinion.

First a cult praising Kaijus as if the apocalypse or the judgement day was approaching. Now this!? Cut that crap!

I'm not an angel or a god. Neither Ultraman think like that. We are not perfect beings. We just always thrive to do our best, every day.

I just shook my head in disapproval after learning of those things.

Gods don't hold power over our fates. Only you yourself makes the path towards your future.

That's clearly what's the PPDC is trying to do, fighting to protect humanity. Just like me.

And it seems that the Wall of Life project also got officially cancelled because of me. Well, it was probably for the best. I might not end being the only one in the future that can and will be able to fly and pass through the walls. What if flying Kaijus appear in the future, right?

"But where did he come from? He hasn't tried to contact us in any way. Or at least not that we know of. How can we trust him? He could turn on us at any point in time." The announcer finished with this question.

* * *

 **At the same time - PPDC**

 **(General Point of View)**

Several members of the organization were also watching the debate regarding Ultraman Dyna or Unidentified Humanoid Titan, UHT, for them.

 **Herc Hansen** , **a PPDC Ranger and one of the pilots of the Striker Eureka Jaeger** thought back about the times that the Ultraman was protecting the people in the Golden Gate bridge. He saw the footage where he had even tried to shield the civilians from attacks of the Kaiju with his own body. Perhaps, he was on their side?

He was an Australian with short red hair and blue eyes, 45 years old. His height was 6' 1" and his weight was 199 lbs.

"I don't trust him." Herc turned back and found his son, **Chuck Hansen** , next to him with a scowl present in his face.

Chuck was an Australian with short brown hair and blue eyes like his father. 21 years old, his height was 6' 0" while his weight 177 lb. **He was the co pilot of Striker Eureka**.

"We aren't even sure if it's a _'him'_ at this point. It's obviously not of Earthly origin. Nothing of alien origin could care so much about justice that it would want to save the human race without an ulterior motive." Chuck added.

"But.. He protected the people in the bridge and showed no hostility towards humans…" Herc protested, also trying to understand the mysterious giant's reasons.

"Are you serious, Dad? That's how he wins idiots over to his side. And when all of us are completely taken by him, that's when he will strike." Chuck reasoned.

"Is that so…?" Herc wasn't so convinced.

'But he might be the key we need in order to perhaps finally win this war.' Herc thought while trying to see Dyna in a new perspective.

* * *

 **Back to Yuta and Mayu**

 ***TV being turned off***

" ***Sigh*** ***Yawn*** Time to sleep." I muttered while stretching my arms.

With the debate ending in favor of me being considered an ally of humanity, for now, I turned off the television and noticed that Mayu was already asleep. Smiling softly, I patted her head and carried her to her bed.

There is a long way before I fully gain this humanity's trust, but I'm sure they will believe in me over the time.

Next, I also went to sleep, still wondering about how the government and the PPDC will react to my actions.

* * *

 **With Mako -** **(General Point of View)**

Mako was currently in a desk, in her room, checking files for possibles candidates for the restart of the Jaeger Program while also wondering about Ultraman Dyna.

Thanks to him, the Wall of Life project got cancelled and the Jaeger Program was reactivated and started to get refunds again from the government, but that wasn't exactly a completely good thing for the PPDC.

While most of the public opinion seemed to be in the favor of the UHT, the government was still wary of the giant of light.

If only they could have control over his powers…..

And the United Nations are now pressuring the PPDC to form a plan to defeat him in case he really turns out to be another enemy for humanity.

The worst case, face him and find a way to kill him if necessary…..

"Why would something of alien origin even help the humans to start with?" Mako wondered while checking and sorting out the candidates files.

The PPDC currently had no means of classifying the UHT in terms of danger due to his powers being something completely unexpected for them and the fact that he was always surprising the organization with his unexpected powers while dealing with the Category IV Kaijus and winning against them.

And so, the need to prepare a countermeasure against his unpredictable abilities was still needed and the Jaegers were the most suited to face him.

With that, Mako kept looking through the files until she stopped into the one that showed Raleigh Becket. A new recruit that Pentecost was intended to find to become one of the pilots of Gipsy Danger Mark III.

And as for the copilot that would fight with him, that needed to be her, right? She needed to pilot the Jaeger, to avenge her family. To show to Stacker, her adoptive father, that she could do it. Even if he wasn't sure about her.

She had been training for this moment. It was her time, right?

But she also started to wonder if she would even get the opportunity to pilot the Jager with the UHT destroying the Kaijus.

* * *

 **PPDC - At some laboratory**

Dozens of samples of dead Kaijus were scattered in the room used by two scientists, **Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb**. Their job consisted of studying the Kaijus, their behaviour, origins, attack patterns, etc.

Newton is a German with short brown hair and green eyes. 35 years old, he uses black glasses and was wearing a suit with a black tie. He also has several tattoos of Kaijus present in his arms.

He could be perfectly described as a person with the emotional maturity of a twelve-year-old boy. In the face of the world's dire situation, the losing battle against the Kaiju, he remains upbeat and positively curious about the inner-workings of the Kaiju and their biology.

His desire to understand their behavior makes him perhaps less aggressive sometimes in his approach in how to stop them.

Hermann is also a German with short brown hair, with bangs, and green eyes. 36 years, he wears a sweater with a white shirt under it, black pants and a pair of brown shoes.

Hermann is an analytic and fastidious scientist. His penchant for order makes him difficult to work with. He is always dismissive of Newton's enthusiasm for the Kaiju, and takes offense whenever the latter mocks his hesitation to act with little information and reliance on numbers.

As for their partnership….

Newton's personality clashes with the fastidious and controlled presence of Hermann, who resents his behavior and disrespect for cold hard facts in favor of speculation.

And as for Hermann, his complete reliance on facts relative to Newton's unorthodox methods with regards to Kaiju research, usually puts them at odds.

But their main topic of study right now was the new element that appeared in the world, UHT. Today, right now, they were so busy studying Ultraman Dyna that couldn't start their usual petty fights.

"Fascinating. It seems that his physical strength drastically increased when he changed to that red from." Hermann commented while watching Ultraman Dyna fighting, in his Strong Type form, and quickly obliterating the Kaiju he was facing.

"Yeah. And you saw how that energy sphere he used easily pierced through that Kaiju's body? Imagine how he could do the same against a Jaeger." Newton told his companion and both shuddered at the thought.

Both would be usually at each other's throats as usual, but they decided to leave that aside for now.

They were currently wondering, especially Newton, if one day they could get their hands in some samples from the Titan and learn more about him and his body structures, behaviour and etc.

* * *

 **A few days later….**

 **Wall of Life - Sitka, Alaska**

People were currently packing away their stuff and leaving the place. All of them were now formers workers of the Wall of Life Project.

The Anti-Kaiju Wall, alternatively the Wall, Coastal Wall or the Wall of Life, was a massive man made structure built with the intention of preventing the invasion of Kaiju beyond the Pacific Rim.

Working environments around the wall were dismal, with work at the uppermost part of the wall being the most dangerous. And the limited resources provided by rations were of little or no benefit to the workers.

In 2024, the Pan Pacific Defense Corps suffered major losses during an unprecedented incursion of Kaiju attacks that reached extinction event levels. Coincidentally predicted by Hermann Gottlieb as well.

Unwilling to put stock in the Jaeger Program any longer, the United Nations cut finances to the program and began focusing their efforts on constructing the wall so that it would be strong enough to prevent the Kaiju from reaching the rest of the world beyond the Pacific Rim.

However, due to the arrival of Ultraman Dyna and his apparent ability to easily teleport and fly through multiple places around the world, the world government got on even higher alert and now officially deemed the Wall of Life useless.

While the PPDC got the Jaeger Program reactivated and new funds to continue their operations, several people practically lost their jobs thanks to Yuta's actions. Despite the working conditions not being the best, this was the only thing most of the workers there could do for a living in these times.

Now, unemployed, they all prepare to leave the place.

Especially one Raleigh Becket.

A blonde Caucasian man with blue eyes. Height of 6' 1" (1.85 m) and weighing 187 lbs. He is 27 years old, a former Jaeger pilot that quit the PPDC after losing his older brother Yancy in a Kaiju fight against Knifehead.

"What I'm gonna do now?" He thought with a downcast expression.

As if on cue….

 ***Helicopter Noises***

A helicopter lands near his now former workplace.

And from it, Stacker gets out, accompanied by several armed men. Spotting Raleigh, the Marshall proceeds to walk towards the ex-pilot with his men following after him.

"Mr. Becket." He greets the now unemployed man.

"Marshall. How fancy seeing you here." Raleigh answered back to Stacker.

"It's been a while."

"5 years and 4 months."

"May I have a word with you?" Pentecost asked.

"Sure. Let's go to somewhere more private." Raleigh offred as the duo walked to a more quiet place.

* * *

"It took a lot of time to find you." Stacker began.

"Yeah. I had to travel to a lot of places, building walls in order to survive, you know." Raleigh explained sarcastically.

"So…. What do you want?" He now asks serious to the PPDC Marshall.

"The Jaeger Program recently got reactivated…. Due to certain circumstances….. And I need some pilots." The older man replied.

"And I bet I even wasn't your first choice." Raleigh remarked.

"The other candidates are all dead, Mr. Beckett. You _are_ my first option." Stacker said seriously to him.

….

Raleigh calmly let those words sink into his head for a moment.

" ***Sigh*** Look, I can't have somebody else in my head again again. No more. It's over." The former pilot explained as he remembered things of the past.

His battles against the Kaijus.

And his brother….

…..

"I was still connected with my brother, with Yancy, when he died." Raleigh explained.

The pain that such experience caused for him…..

And the mental scars…..

With his piece of mind given, Raleigh was now ready to leave, regardless of what Pentecost said to try to persuade him.

The Marshall was about to keep trying when suddenly….

"Hey, everyone! Check this out!" Somebody, probably random worker at the Wall, shouted.

This earned the attention of everybody near to him, including Raleigh and Pentecost.

The two momentarily decided to leave their discussion aside and went towards a crowd that seemed to have gathered near huge monitor for some reason.

And what was the reason?

" **A Kaiju attack!?"**

* * *

 **With Yuta and Mayu**

"Tadaima!" I said aloud as I entered inside of our apartment.

I just got back from some self training.

My current attire consisted of normal gym clothes and I was sweating a lot from after a good workout session.

" ***Phew***... What a day…." I muttered, wiping away some sweat from my forehead.

Time to take a shower and later prepare some dinner for us.

Hmmm….

How about some-

"Onii-chan!" Mayu shouted and quickly appeared in front of me.

But then, I noticed that she had a panicked expression.

"Mayu? What's wrong?" I asked her, now concerned.

She didn't said anything and immediately dragged me to the living room without giving me any response.

"O-Oi! Chotto matte (Wait a moment)!" I tried saying to her, but she simply ignored.

She then pointed to the TV and my expression soon turned from one of confusion to one of horror.

"Breaking News. A Kaiju is currently attacking New York!" A newsman said.

Soon after that, the screen began to show a helicopter flying above the city while a lot of destruction was already caused by the local monster.

Buildings on fire, people running away in panic and local authorities trying the best they could to control the wide spreading chaos around the city.

…

I clenched my fists for a moment and adopted a serious expression.

I changed to my casual clothes and looked towards Mayu:

"I will soon be back, Mayu. Wish me luck." I said to her while adopting a soft expression for a moment.

"Umu. Okay, Onii-chan. Good luck and teach that monster a lesson!" She said giving me a thumbs up.

I smirked to her and left our home.

Next, I got to the rooftop of our apartment and pulled out the **Reflasher.**

I thrust the Reflasher into the air.

It then unfolds and the jewel concealed within the the Ultra device snaps open 180 degrees before emitting a bright, purplish light that envelops me.

" **Dyna**!" I shouted.

 **[Insert Ultraman Dyna's rising scene]**

* * *

 **(With Raleigh and Stacker)**

 **(General Point of View)**

The two just joined the people that were currently watching the Kaiju wreaking havoc in New York City through a monitor.

While a Jaeger was already deployed to fight the monster, some tanks and jets from the U.S. army were already there fighting the Kaiju to at least keep him busy enough for the civilians to escape.

"Do you see now? We need all the help we can get to fight the Kaijus, Mr. Becket. And we don't have the time to train new pilots." Stacker explained, trying to convince Raleigh.

The ex-pilot, on the other hand, was looking at the battle with anger. It wasn't like Sydney where, Striker Eureka was already present, quickly killing all the Kaiju.

He still hasn't completely realized, but a part of him slowly started to actually want to be back to the fight. His instincts were internally screaming to him to fight.

To take down these bastards….

And now, he also no longer has a job at the Walls.

"What should I do now…..? What I really want to do now?" Raleigh thought, clenching his fits.

* * *

 **(On the battlefield)**

 ***Bzzt* *Boom!***

"Argh!"

A jet was hit by one of the attacks of the Kaiju and was quickly falling.

Its pilot was not having any success in ejecting from the plane and was panicking.

"No! No, shit! Fuck!" She thought and cursed while desperately tried to escape.

Is this really her end?

But as if someone actually heard her prayers…

 ***Flash!***

A huge and powerful pillar of light suddenly enveloped her jet and its radiance temporality blinded her and everybody else nearby, including the Kaiju.

And when the light finally died down….

"Eh!?" The pilot looked upwards, with widened eyes, and saw that a certain someone was actually holding her jet.

It was **Ultraman Dyna - Flash Type!**

* * *

"Eh….!?" Raleigh looked shocked to the scene alongside most of the crowd.

"So you appeared once again, **UHT**." Stacker muttered.

Raleigh curiously looked at the Marshall for a moment when he heard that and silently observed him.

* * *

I gently placed the jet in my hands on the ground, next to some military personnel.

Thankfully, they didn't attack me.

Next, several soldiers went towards the plane and helped its pilot safely exit from it.

"He actually saved the pilot." A soldier commented and part of the army looked to me in admiration.

I simply nodded to them and thankfully they got the message that I meant no harm for them.

"He really seems to be on our side." Another soldier commented.

With that, the tanks and all the jest retreated as I stared at the enemy in front of me that I would have to beat this time.

It looked like some crab-like sort of monster with two arms that had also presented crab based claws. The monster had four legs. It resembles a lot the **Onibaba Kaiju**.

I entered in a fighting stance as I briefly analyzed my opponent.

"Charr!" It roared before charging towards me.

"Ha!" I shouted before running towards him.

* * *

 **With the PPDC**

This time, Newton and Hermann were also present in the command center alongside mako and Choi.

"Now then… I wonder what you are going to do this time, UHT." Hermman said while studying the silver giant more than the Kaiju he was facing.

Newton just looked towards Dyna with an excited smile also wondering if the Ultra would surprise them even more today.

* * *

 **(Back to the fight)**

We both began exchanging blows

Punches, kicks and whatever else we could do in order to injure the other.

Onibaba then tried to use one of his claws to slamm me down, but I managed to dodge it at the last second with a backflip.

"Ha!" I next used an opportunity to deliver a butterfly kick into its face and made him stumble back and fall hard on the ground.

"Keep on! Get him!" Somebody yeled.

I then made a **Hand Slash** energy attack:

It was performed by cupping one of my hands to my side and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head.

Several energy blasts were fired from my hands towards the Kaiju, hitting without any problem.

 ***Bang!* *Bzzt!***

Sparks were being released upon contact, but I soon noticed that this wasn't enough to actually make him bleed at least.

* * *

"Damm. That son of a bitch seems to have a very hard shell." Choi commented while scanning the Dyna and the Kaiju he was facing. He was now typing some data in his computer scans.

"Then how will UHT actually kill the Kaiju?" Mako asked, concerned.

* * *

The monster eventually recovered and charged towards me again. He managed to push my body towards a nearby building, making me crash against it in full force.

 ***Crash!***

"Argh!" I grunted in pain while my body fell over the structure.

Thankfully, there was nobody inside of the building.

"Damn." I got up and tried something else to try to injure the Kaiju.

First, I tried the **Dyna Slash** :

I was able to form the same kind of Ultra Slash used by Ultras of the Showa era timeline.

I threw several of them towards the giant crab and they still barely scathed that asshole.

Next, I tried to use the **Flash Cycler** :

A cutter beam attack from my arms.

"Ha!" I fired the beam and it made him collide against the ground, but it still wasn't powerful enough to cut through his shell amor.

"Damm… What I'm supposed to do now!? Should I try the **Solgent Ray!**?" I wondered, worried.

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

 ***Color Timer blinking***

If it couldn't get any worse, my energy is now near its end.

Onibaba seemed to notice this and instead of attacking me, it decided to now attack the rest of the city and everybody else nearby.

Oh no!

"Ahhh!" People started to scream and run away in fear.

* * *

 **(With Raleigh and Stacker)**

"Damm! Is there nothing else he can do!?" Raleigh asked while watching Dyna fight.

"Come on, show me your moves ,UHT. Prove to me you still haven't give up." Stacker said, hoping that the Ultra still had something else to face the Kaiju.

* * *

 **(With Mayu)**

"Ganbare! You can't lose here, Onii-chan!" Mayu pleaded, praying with both of her hands, while she still watched the fight from the TV.

* * *

Now that things have come to this, I guess I will have to use that form.

"Ha!" I shouted as I crossed my arms into a X-pose.

With this, the crystal in my forehead and my body began to shine strongly, temporary blinding the Kaiju and everybody else nearby.

 ***Flash!* *Blink!***

* * *

"He plans to change form? He wants to beat that thing with brute force?" Hermann commented, referring to Dyna's crimson form.

"I think the sphere he used last attack might be the only thing he can probably use now to kill the Kaiju." Newton explained, excited to see the other form.

When the light disappeared, everybody that was watching the fight gasped in shock, not expecting Ultraman Dyna to be in another form that was not his **Strong Type**.

* * *

When the light died down, the yellow band in my chest, the **Dyna Tector** , was gone. Alongside it, the red color in my body also disappeared. My body has become mainly silver with some blue lines spreading through my body with the exception of my head.

I changed myself to a new form.

I was now **Ultraman Dyna - Miracle Type.**

* * *

"Wow! He can also change to blue!? Cool! I wonder what he does." Newton exclaimed, eager to see the new revealed form in action.

"If the red form increased his physical strength… What this blue one will do?" Hermann pondered.

* * *

Onibaba, now noticing my new form, decided to ignore the city's destruction for a moment and tried to attack me once again.

But unfortunately for him, I easily managed to dodge his attacks since I was much faster and more agile in the Miracle form.

I performed a high speed rolling when I roll myself up and delivered a kick into Onibaba's face.

"How the heck is he moving so fast!?" A soldier commented.

I proceeded to use one of the speciality of this form: **Telekinesis.**

I could grasp enemies using the power of telekinesis to lift and throw them anywhere I wanted.

And so, I used **Ultra Psychic,** to generate a large amount of willpower that could suspend the Kaiju and lifted him without flinching. I needed to touch the Dyna Crystal on my forehead before releasing a powerful green and blue beam from my right hand.

"Holy shit! He is lifting the Kaiju!?" A random civilian said while the monster was struggling to break free from my beam.

The Kaiju wasn't successful and I threw him out to a more desolated side of the city, with apparently nobody nearby.

"If my punches and lasers aren't enough to kill you, then there's only one thing left for me to do." I thought while glaring at the monster.

"Harr!" It charged, once again, towards me.

"Time to end this!" I thought.

I compressed the space into my right hand and created a super shock wave in my right palm.

* * *

"Whoa. What the heck UHT is planning to do!? The energy reading suddenly got very high!" Choi commented as he and several techniques were typing in some computers and processing all the data regarding the battle.

* * *

I then released the huge amount of energy and threw the attack at Onibaba.

" **Revolium Wave!** " I shouted.

When it reached the Kaiju, the attack emitted a black hole behind of him, knocking him into a gap of suction, killing and finally rupturing his body there, inside of it.

"Rarghh!" The monster gave one final cry before finally dying.

The black hole eventually disappeared once the monster was fully absorbed to inside of it.

…..

Silence now filled the city. Nobody dared to say a word after witnessing such an unexplainable finishing move.

…

* * *

 **(PPDC)**

Everybody's jaws dropped as they stared at the outcome of the battle.

…...

"D-Did…. Did UHT j-just created….." Hermann finally broke the silence, stuttering.

"H-He freaking created a black hole to kill the Kaiju!" Newton finished shocked, impressed and also horrified at the way the Ultra killed Onibaba.

Choi was checking in the scanners to see if the Kaiju was alive, just to be sure. But the machines said that this was not the case and that the monster was completely annihilated, without leaving a single trace of his existence behind.

"Just…. Just what the hell are you, UHT…..?" He muttered while looking at Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type.

"He did it… Once again…." Mako said, now clenching her fists.

Will she ever have the opportunity to fight the Kaijus if UHT keeps killing all of them like this!?

"Wait a second….. Dammit! Now there are no Kaiju samples this times to analyze!" Newton shouted, angry.

* * *

"Sigh…. Mission Complete…." I muttered in complete relief.

I looked around the city of New York and noticed the citizens were all cheering for me, even some of the military personnel were doing the same.

And thankfully, no lives were lost during my fight against Onibaba. Unfortunately, some people still died before I managed to come here.

I next looked towards the destruction caused by the Kaiju and noticed that there was one more thing I should do before going back to home: Deal with the local building that were still on fire.

"Shuwatch!"

I flew towards the city's skies and began to use another ability exclusive to the Type Miracle form: **Nature Control.**

I could mentally control nature, like lightning and fire, and used this ability to extinguish the local flames.

Blue energy was released from my hands towards the flames as I flew above each building that was on fire. The energy quickly made the fire extinguish without any problems.

"Holy shit… Amazing..." A soldier commented after I completely took out all the fire around the city.

"Just how the fuck is he able to do all this magic shit like that!?" Another said, impressed.

With everything now finally sorted out, I looked towards the people, while still in mid air, one more time.

 ***Color Timer blinking strongly***

I gave them a thumbs up, they cheered at that and then I flew away with my duties being done for today while internally smiling with an expression of complete satisfaction.

"Shuwatch!" And so I flew away, towards home to get a well deserved rest.

* * *

 **(With Raleigh and Stacker)**

The crowd soon dispersed with the battle of New York finally coming to an end.

Only two people remained and haven't left the place yet: Raleigh and Stacker.

The ex-pilot clenched his fists.

After watching Ultraman Dyna fight, he felt something different inside of him 'awakening.' Or rather, 'reawakening'.

Something that told him to be back to the fight against the Kaijus….

…..

And well, he pretty much didn't have another job too.

"Marshall." He called Pentecost.

"Yes, Mr. Becket?" The older man looked towards him and noticed a new expression present in the young man's face.

"I'm in." Raleigh said with a grin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - End**

 **Here was chapter 3 of the story.**

 **The chapter was posted mainly to show Ultraman Dyna using his Miracle Type form and to comment about Stacker officially recruiting Raleigh.**

 **In the end, it wasn't really hard for Pentecost to recruit him since Raleigh basically lost his job in the Wall of Life Project because of Yuta/Dyna.**

 **I will also focus more on my other fanfic, Ultraman GeeDxD. So I have no idea when the next chapter of this story will come out. It could take a lot of time, or maybe not.**

 **Also, thanks to everybody that followed and favorited the story and gave reviews.**

 **See You Next Time**


End file.
